undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Clean Slate/Chapter 1
This chapter 1 of Clean Slate entitled: The Party's Over. Chapter 1 – The Party's Over April 26, 2014. Night of the Outbreak Chloe and Katie walked into the walked passed everyone in the line and right up to the bouncer. They pulled out the fake I.D.'s that they had made earlier that day and flashed it to the bouncer. Chloe could barely contain her excitement. “Go right in.” The bouncer said not even looking at the I.D.'s. The best friends looked at each other then walked through the entrance. Chloe was a little disappointed that the bouncer hadn't even looked at the I.D.'s after she and Katie had worked all morning on them, but the excitement of it being her eighteenth birthday beat down the disappointment. The inside of the club was a complete blur. The building was packed with tons of people who looked to be in their college years, and Chloe wondered weather they went to UNT or TWU but quickly shook away the thought. She was supposed to celebrating and enjoying her time before going off to college in the fall. “This is so awesome!” Katie said excited as they moved through the crowd. “I know! Hey, what's this place called again?” “It's called the Square.” “Wait, like the downtown Denton area? Won't people get that confused?” “Pshh, no everyone who's cool knows that this is the real square.” Chloe still found it confusing. All her life whenever someone mentioned the square she immediately assumed that they were talking about downtown. She mad a mental note to remind her this was the square the cool kids meant. “So, why are there so many people here tonight?” “College party. Are you going to ask questions all night, or are you going to party?” Katie said as they reached the bar. When they reached the bar, Chloe noticed the guy right next to them. He looked a little older than her, so she assumed that he was in college like most of the other people in the club. “I'll have a beer and a water.” The guy said to the bartender. “A beer and a water? Why both?” Chloe asked him. “Huh? Oh, the beers for me and the waters for my girlfriend.” “Oh...you have a girlfriend.” Chloe said a little disappointed. “Yeah. Well actually fiance as of tonight,” He said grabbing the beer and water,”I'm Jim.” “I'm Chloe, and this is my friend Katie.” “I actually better get back but nice meeting you.” Jim said walking off into the crowd. “You need to work on your flirting skills.” Katie told her. “I wasn't trying to flirt with him. Just trying to make conversation.” “Sure you weren't...any ways, let's see what should be your first alcoholic drink--” Katie began but was cut short by screams behind her. Everyone began to move away from the center of the floor, revealing someone attacking someone else. The attacker looked like it was trying to bite the other person. And it did. Blood gushed from the victim and poured all over the floor. More screams from the left took away everyone's attention. Coming in from the front doors were more people that looked like the attacker. They all looked normal except for one thing that Chloe noticed immediately. They had red eyes. Everyone in the club began to panic and head for the back exit, but Chloe just stood there frozen by fear. “Come on, we gotta go!” Katie yelled pulling Chloe out the back doors. Credits *Chloë Fray *Katie Willis *Jim *Bouncer Deaths *Unnamed people Trivia *The Square that Jim mentions in World of Anarchy is revealed to be a club, not the downtown area like David thought. *Jim is also revealed to have proposed to Jackie. Category:Clean Slate Category:Clean Slate Chapters Category:Issues